<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hay que vivir hasta el final by voyageusetemporelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857471">Hay que vivir hasta el final</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyageusetemporelle/pseuds/voyageusetemporelle'>voyageusetemporelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyageusetemporelle/pseuds/voyageusetemporelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Certaines personnes disent que nous voyons notre vie défiler aux portes de la mort. Nairobi se demandait si c'était ce qu'il était en train de lui arriver.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hay que vivir hasta el final</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Son corps était douloureux de la tête aux pieds. Chaque mouvement refermait sa cage thoracique sur ses poumons. Sa tête commençait à tourner et le temps s’était effondré autour d’elle. Les murs centenaires de la Banque d’Espagne lui cachaient le ciel depuis des jours. Ce n’était surement qu’une impression mais elle pensa que le ciel devait être trop chargé dehors, comme durant les instants qui précèdent une tempête. Cependant, à l’intérieur de l’immense bâtiment, un calme anormal avait pris possession des lieux. Gandia relâcha son emprise menaçante sur Nairobi et elle se débarrassa de la corde qu’il tenait fermement à son cou. Encore un peu étourdie, elle étudia du regard chaque partie de la pièce. Ses pieds auraient voulu se presser pour qu’elle se retienne à quelque chose, pour qu’elle retrouve un sentiment de sécurité. Retourner quelque part. Mais elle ne savait pas vraiment où. Helsinki ne la quittait pas des yeux. <em>Elle aurait voulu retourner avec lui et revivre ces deux dernières années</em>. A ses côtés, Rio et Denver ne paraissaient pas plus rassurés. Il lui semblait que Rio avait les larmes aux yeux. <em>Elle voulait retourner à Tolède avec eux, et avec Tokyo. </em>Bogota, Stockholm et Palerme retenaient leur souffle. <em>Elle voulait retourner en Italie. Elle voulait revoir le professeur. Et par-dessus tout, elle voulait serrer son fils dans ses bras. Il avait eu l'air si beau dehors, à travers la fenêtre, il avait grandi. </em>Elle avança encore. Un seul pas. Un dernier pas. Gandia referma son point sur son arme. Il cracha une insulte. Nairobi senti le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Sans trop savoir comment, elle comprit. Elle comprit que la foudre allait s’abattre et déchirer le ciel. Déchirer absolument tout.<br/>Et à cet instant, elle entendit la voix de son fils murmurer <em>maman, maman</em>. Elle senti le monde se presser autour d’elle. Elle avait l’impression d’avoir passé quelques secondes à suffoquer et elle prit une grande bouchée d’air frais. Le soleil la réchauffa soudainement et elle senti le vent caresser sa robe rouge ainsi que l’herbe tiède sous son dos. Toutes ses plaies semblaient avoir disparues, toutes les douleurs, toute la peine, toute la peur, comme si elle était protégée par quelque chose. Elle leva les yeux et ce qu’elle vit d’abord fut le ciel bleu azur qui s’étendait au-dessus de sa tête, puis elle senti une main frôler la sienne. Celle de Tokyo. Un peu surprise, elle fronça les sourcils, sans trop comprendre ce qu’il lui arrivait. Elle crut reconnaitre à ses côtés Helsinki, Rio, Denver, le Professeur, Lisbonne, Stockholm, Bogota, Palerme et Marseille dans l’immense jardin du monastère italien. Elle laissa un sourire s’échapper et illuminer timidement son visage. Puis des bras l’enlacèrent. Peut-être un peu trop fort mais elle ne pouvait pas y penser en cet instant. Une main caressait doucement ses cheveux et elle ferma les yeux. [Une forte détonation retentie dans la banque d’Espagne] Elle eut un bref sursaut. Une douleur intense traversa son corps le temps de quelques dixièmes de seconde et la paix l’entoura à nouveau. [Le corps de Nairobi s’effondra au sol, des cris de désespoir emplirent la banque] Quand elle rouvrit à nouveau les yeux elle était au sol. Toujours ce même ciel dégagé au-dessus d’elle. Cette fois elle se tourna et elle eut l’impression que son cœur avait raté un battement. Elle se releva un plus difficilement, frappée par la surprise, et ses yeux s’éclaircirent. Oslo lui tendit la main pour l’aider à se lever. Les arbustes de Tolède repandaient leur odeur fruitée partout autour d’elle. Elle ne put empêcher un nouveau sourire de s’étendre sur son visage. Elle échappa presque un rire d’étonnement. Elle aperçut Moscou se tenant face à elle. Elle avait cru ne jamais les revoir. Mais leur souvenir ne s’était pas effacé dans sa mémoire, c’était comme si elle les avait quittés hier. Enfin, elle vit Berlin se tourner vers elle, esquissant un sourire lui aussi. Nairobi aurait parié qu’une larme avait coulé sur sa propre joue en cet instant, peut être que ses trois camarades l’avaient remarqué. Elle entendit Berlin déclarer « Tu me hait toujours ? ». Elle secoua à peine la tête et s’avança vers lui en souriant. <em>Elle avait envie de lui dire "Peut-être bien que non" "Andres de Fonollosa". </em>Elle avait eu trop de larmes dans les yeux en le laissant dans la fabrique de la monnaie. <em>Je crois que ton frère m'a offert une des meilleures choses qui me soient jamais arrivées. </em>Le professeur lui avait offert une famille. Une famille avec des noms de villes, comme le disait Tokyo en plaisantant.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>